Queen of Darkness
by kyla4
Summary: this is a story where the GW girls are vampirers and they meet up with the boys and who knows what happens. the pairings are 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xCB (they are not related in anyway), 4xDC (i know it's not a good pairing but who cares), 5xSP and ZxN ch 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I am writing about. Some company in Japan owns the characters. Please don't sue me, as I have nothing but a little dog kennel that I live in. And you can't have that.

Chapter 1

Relena walked into the club and scanned the crowd. She was looking for a friend of her's Hilde Schbeiker. Not seeing her from her vantagepoint, Relena decided to go down and look for her in the crowd.

What a perfect night, thought Relena as she descended the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she wondered if it had been a perfect day as well.

Because of her downcast mood she was not able to sense Hilde coming up behind her. So when Hilde placed her hand on Relena's shoulder, Relena nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell was that all about, Relena?" Hilde asked. "You should have been able to sense my presence when I got within ten feet of you."

"I know that, Hilde. After all, I have been a vampire longer than you." Relena responded.

"Shhhh…,"Hilde cautioned. "This isn't our club. And that doesn't explain why you didn't sense me coming."

"I was just thinking about what a perfect night it is. And the, for some reason, I began to wonder if it had also been a perfect day. Sad really." Relena said as they found a table and sat down.

"Yeah it is," replied Hilde as a barmaid came up to their table. 

"Hi, can I get you something to drink from the bar?" the barmaid asked.

"I'll have a martini." Relena told her.

"Bacardi Silver." Hilde said.

The barmaid wrote down their orders and said, "I'll be right back."

"So when are the others supposed to be here?" Hilde asked.

"Shortly. We were all supposed to meet here around the same time." Relena replied.

"Well their not here yet. I walked all over this club, and I couldn't sense them." Hilde said. "Wait scratch that here they come."

Sure enough a minute later three girls walked up to the table that Hilde and Relena were sitting at and sat down.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked the blonde.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Hilde replied.

"I'm a bit hungry," the red head said.

The other girls just sweat dropped.

"Of course you hungry, Cathy," Relena said. "You just woke up after all." 

Before anyone could answer they sensed the barmaid coming back with the drinks. "Here are your drinks. And can I get you others something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a Smirnoff Ice," the blonde said.

"A Budweiser please." said the brunet.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." Cathy requested.

"I'll be right back." the barmaid said and the disappeared into the crowd.

"That maybe, Relena," Cathy continued their previous conversation, "but regardless of that fact, I'm still hungry."

"So that is why you ordered red wine." The brunet said with a laugh.

"Do you want a metal now, Sally? It must have taken you a long time to come to that conclusion." Cathy said, her fangs dripping sarcasm. "Are you sure you're felling alright? You usually leave being this ditzy to Dorothy and Relena."

"Hey!" Relena and Dorothy said in unison as the others laughed.

"No offence meant to you, Relena. You are my queen and maker, but you can be sorta clueless every not an then." Cathy explained herself.

"True enough, I'd wager." Relena said good heartedly.

They all enjoyed another hearty laugh. A minute later the barmaid arrived with the rest of their drinks and asked if they would like anything else. After being assured that they were fine, she left.

"Do you think anyone would mind very much if I ate her? I'm hungry and she looks like she would taste really sweet." Cathy said while delicately licking her fangs.

"You can't always tell from the outside how something will taste." Relena said, choosing her words carefully as people were getting closer to their table. "An no you can't."

"Awwww…how come? I'll be careful." Cathy assured.

"The answer is simple. Anyone in this club is off limits. No ands, ifs, buts, or maybes to it." Relena explained. After a short pause she continued. "This club belongs to my brother and his life mate. And I had thought that word had spread that there was to be no hunting around here."

"It's the first time that I've heard anything about this, Relena. How long had this supposed to be in circulation?" Hilde inquired.

"About a month, I guess. I didn't know that our community was so big that it would take so long for the news to get to everyone. I wonder if many have had to face Millardo's wrath." Relena wondered.

"Relena, I have a couple of things ask you." Cathy declared.

"Are they of a sensitive nature or can it be discussed here?" Relena questioned.

"Well they are sort of, of a sensitive nature." Cathy admitted.

"Ask them, then. And if I feel that they are too sensitive for our present location, I will simply not answer it now." Relena said.

"Well my questions are; how can you have a brother? and; How come he would declare this a safe area and be angry with the hunters?" Cathy wanted to know.

"Well, I've had my brother since before we were turned. He was turned first. My memories are very foggy from that time. I remember that he suffered, a lot. Then one night he turned on me. He must have realized who I was and stopped just before I was on the brink of death. Either he felt guilty about what he did or whether he just didn't want me to die, but the next think I knew I too was turned." Relena explained.

"As for why this is a safe area, " Relena continued, "is because my brother respects life. And there will be no hunting of any kind on his property. That also explains why he gets angry. So I want you all to feel free to gossip among our population and spread the word."

"Sure thing, Relena." everyone said.

Through the crowd, Relena spotted a blue haired woman and - after politely excusing herself and asking her friends to watch her drink - went to see her.

"Hi Noin." Relena called.

Unfortunately Noin didn't heat her because at that moment the live band got back from the intermission and started playing with the amps cranked up. So Relena made her way over to her. Noin must have sensed her cause she turned around and smiled.

After a warm embrace Noin said, " What are you doing here?"

"I came for the hell of it. What do I need a reason to come to a club?" Relena replied.

"No. Why don't we sit down somewhere?" Noin asked.

"We can go sit with my friends." Relena said. Then with a gesture, "They are just over there."

"Oh, alright." Noin agreed.

Noin and Relena had to elbow their way through the crows until they reached the table that Relenas' friends were sitting at.

"Hi Relena. Where did you go?" Dorothy asked.

"I had to go see someone real quick. Everyone I'd like you to meet Lucrezia Noin, co-owner of this club and my brother's life mate. Noin these are my friends Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schbeiker, Sally Po, and Dorothy Catalonia." Relena introduced everyone.

The four girls said polite "hello" 's, while Noin said, "Nice to meet you."

"So Noin, where's my brother tonight?" wondered Relena as she and Noin sat down.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." Noin replied. "You know how he is."

"Yeah I do." Relena said with a smile.

No sooner had she said this than she and Noin sensed Millardo. They could tell that he was on his way over to see them. Pretty soon they could see a tall man with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. When she saw him, Relena jumped up and ran into his open arms.

"How have you been, Relena?" Millardo asked as he held her close.

"Alright. It's been a long time. It's good to see you." Relena drew back so she could see his face.

"Like wise, little sister, like wise." Millardo replied, planting a small brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Why don't we go see Noin?"

"Sure. I can introduce you to my friends then." Relena told him happily.

"Relena, I never figured that you would go for older guys." Sally teased.

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend. Everyone, this is my brother Millardo Peacecraft. Millardo, these are my friends Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Schbeiker, and Catherine Bloom." Relena made the introductions once again.

And once again the polite "hello" 's and "Nice to meet you" 's were made.

"So this club belongs to the two of you?" Hilde wanted to know.

"Yes it does." Noin responded. "We know that it is a bit weird to have a no hunting club when you're a vamp, but we have a respect for all these mortals."

"How long ago was it that you put the word out that this was a no hunting zone?" Relena wanted to know.

"About a month ago. Why do you ask?" Millardo informed her.

"Well it's just that they hadn't heard anything about it being a non-hunting zone." Relena told him and both of them looked a little shocked. "Don't' worry. I already filled them in. But it sorta makes you wonder just how big our population really is."

"Yes it does." Millardo said thoughtfully. "Well I guess that I should put word around again. That would probably be the reason that I have had to beat up so many vamps around here lately."

"We are also going to be spreading the word around. Maybe this time everyone will know about it." Relena said.

"Thanks, Relena. And the rest of you too." Noin said. "But right now Millardo and I should be going. We have to see if things are all running smoothly, and I have to take a look at the books."

"She's right," Millardo agrees climbing to his feet. "It was nice to meet you girls and Relena don't be such a stranger. Come around more often."

"It was good seeing you. Both of you. And I will try to get up here more often." Relena promised giving each of them a hug. "Bye."

"Bye," every one chorused together.

"They seem like nice enough people," Cathy commented as Relena sat down. "But I don't get something. If they respect mortals then how do they survive?"

"Just because they respect mortals doesn't mean that they don't eat." Relena explained. "They do their hunting else where and they only kill criminals. It's their own way of giving back to their old species."

"Oh, I see." Cathy said.

"No you don't. I see." Hilde said.

"Huh?" was the only puzzled response she received.

"Look over there." Hilde said pointing to the door.

Four pairs of eyes followed where she pointed. And four pairs of eyes almost popped out of their heads. The same thought kept running through each of their heads: can they be real?

To Be Continued…….

AN so how did you like it? I don't know that much about clubs so you will have to just bear with me please. Any way R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I am writing about. Some company in Japan owns the characters. Please don't sue me, as I have nothing but a little dog kennel that I live in. And you can't have that.

AN I would just like to make a few comments about some of the reviews that I got:

Nova- I hope that you like the way that I do this. And don't worry things will get plenty mixed up.

Lillia, Angle, and Ashy- thank you for the positive reviews. And I hope that you like the next chapter.

Chapter 2

At the top of the stairs stood five guys that had been sculpted to almost look like gods. They gazed over the crowd noticing all the attention that they were getting. Slowly, they started to descend the stairs. The gaze of every woman in the place-not excluding a little group of vampires-followed them down the steps.

At the vampires' table, they were completely mesmerized be the guys. So much, that they actually forgot to breath. A fact that Noin became aware of, as she happened to pass by within sensing range. With a shake of her head, Noin made her way over to the table she had left not five minutes ago.

"You know, you may be immortal but you still have to breathe." Noin told them.

The sound of Noin's voice and the logic behind her words acted like a cold bucket of water on the five awe struck girls. Everyone took a silent breath, but did not stop looking at the god like specimens that slowly descended the stairs.

Noin shook her head and said, "Oh to be young and in love. Some of you younger than others."

This got Relena's attention. After all she was not one to take her age lightly. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Lena. But you're not as young as you used to be." Noin said apologetically. "And they are all younger than you are."

"I know that," Relena said, "I made them all."

"Well then you can tell them to quit drooling all over the floor. And you can remind them that they can not eat those boy's no matter how much thy want to eat them." Noin reminded Relena tartly.

"I think they want to eat them. But not in any way that you would forbid them to." Was Relena's come back.

Noin laughed and walked away. Relena sighed, then took a deep breath and proceeded to shake everyone into reality. It wasn't that hard after all the guys disappeared into the crowd.

"Ohhh, they look good enough to eat," Dorothy moaned.

"Noin just reminded me that was can't eat them, not here anyway." Relena dashed Dorothy's hopes.

"There is more than one way to eat someone." Sally countered.

"She's right," Hilde agreed. "Even those who are not of our kind use that exact same phrase."

"Well, no one ever said it around me in my time." Relena said.

"That may be," Cathy agreed, "but your time was several hundred years ago. I know that I had said that same phrase in my time."

"But that is because you are the youngest here." Relena said densely.

"My point exactly." said a triumphant Cathy. "I'm the youngest so I should know what is appropriate in this day and age."

Relena opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. So she just closed her mouth and shook her head. I really walked into that one, she thought bitterly as everyone else at the table laughed.

They were laughing so much that they didn't see or sense a certain violet eyed young man with chestnut hair-that was in a long braid- come up to the table. He tapped Hilde gently on the shoulder to get her attention.

As soon as he touched her, Hilde recognized him from the group of guys that had entered the club a few minutes ago. She turned towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" he said, returning her smile with one of his own goofy grins.

"Sure." Hilde replied. Then to the others she said, "Watch my drink, will ya?"

After she had received a nod, Hilde stood up and let herself be led away by the hand. As they got the dance floor the band started a new song. A slow song. Neither one seemed to mind as the guy put his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck.

From the table they could just barely see the couples heads. It was enough to that Hilde looked like she was in heaven. The guy looked more than a little bit pleased with himself. In the crowd, people looked at the couple with envy.

"I wonder," Cathy mused, "if he knew everything about Hilde, would he still be comfortable having her that close to his neck?"

This brought on another bout of laughter.

"She has a good point though," Sally said wiping the moisture from her eyes. "Would any body let us that close to their necks if they knew who we really are."

"That is a pretty stupid question." Dorothy said. "Of course they wouldn't let us any where near them."

"I've got another question that may sound stupid." Cathy stated. "Why did she ask us to watch her drink?"

"She asked us because –as you should know- it is expected. And because we are not immune to all of those things that people put in drinks." Relena informed her.

"Do the drugs have the same effect on us as everyone else?" Cathy wanted to know.

"No," Sally said. "Certain drugs that knock everyone else out can poison us. We can't die from it but it can make us very sick for along time. So sick that we can't even go hunting or eat anything."

"I see," a shocked Cathy said.

"Yes. Even though not much can hurt us, we still have to watch out." Relena told her trying to burn the fact onto her brain.

"And I thought that you said there would be no lessons tonight. That we were going to go out and have some fun." Cathy teased.

"There is a lesson to learn almost everywhere." Relena retorted. "Besides, you're the one who was asking all the questions. So we had to answer them as fully as we could."

Cathy's jaw went slack when she saw that Relena's words were true. She tried to compose herself but failed miserably at it, because everyone saw and started laughing. She tried to act like she was pouting-which only made them laugh more-but again she failed and started laughing with them.

"Can we change the subject to something a little less morbid?" Dorothy asked. "Like Cathy said we are here to have some fun."

"And your saying that laughing our heads off isn't any fun?" Relena asked.

This was followed by more laughter. Dorothy got herself under control then said, "You have a point there."

Out on the dance floor the song had just ended and Hilde drew away from her partner. She looked up into his face and smiled.

He returned her smile, before leaning close to her ear and said, "Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," Hilde agreed. "I just wanna get my drink."  


"Me too," the guy answered. "Why don't we split up and then I'll come get you?"

"Good idea. I'll see you in a bit," Hilde said brightly, then she turned and walked away.

The guy just watched her as she made her way back to the table she had been sitting at. After a minute, he turned in the opposite direction and headed to the table that he had been sitting at.

As he approached the table he saw that all four of his friends were still sitting there. Looking like they had hardly moved at all.

"What are the four of you just going to sit around here all night?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up, Maxwell," said the boy with black hair and eyes.

"Man, Wufei, what's up with you? We came here to relax. So why don't you do that." Maxwell said.

"How can one relax in a place where people act so undignified! I can't believe that you brought me here!" Wufei fumed.

"It's easy to relax here," Maxwell said, not taking notice of his raving friend and sat down. "All you have to do is go up to someone and ask them to dance."

"That my be all well and good for you, Duo Maxwell, but I have more price and dignity than you." Wufei stated.

"That is enough from the both of you," said a blonde boy. "Duo both you and Wufei have your own ways to relax. So why don't we all just do our own thing and get along."

"Always the peacekeeper aren't you, Quatre." Duo said. "Well at any rate, I'm off."

"What are you leaving?" Quatre asked.

"You had better not be leaving!" Wufei shouted.

"No I am not leaving." Duo assured Wufei. "I'm going to go talk to this girl I was just dancing with."

"Oh." said Quatre. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I just came over here to get my drink. Then I am going to go over to the table where she had her drink. After that we're gonna find some where to talk." Duo explained. "Well I should get going. Later."

The four boys at the table watched as Duo disappeared into the crowd. Quatre looked at the others around the table. Trowa and Heero looked as indifferent as always. While Wufei looked like he was ready to kill someone. Namely Duo. Quatre just sighed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Hilde was being teased unmercifully by her friends.

"So, you two are going to talk, huh?" Relena said slyly.

"Yes," Hilde said as if it were nothing.

"Just talk?" Cathy wanted to know, saying it equally slyly.

"Yes." Hilde said again.

A look was exchanged between the four girls before Dorothy said, "You expect us to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Hilde asked getting annoyed with this little game.

"Because your you." Sally concluded. When Hilde just looked confused she continued. "Hilde come on. You are the biggest flirt of all of us. And your going to go somewhere to 'talk' with a really good looking guy. What would think if you were in our shoes?"

"Alright I see your point." Hilde said defeated.

Just then Hilde sensed Duo making his way towards the table. "And," Hilde continued, "that doesn't mean anything will happen."

Before anyone could say anything, Duo walked up to the table wearing a smile with a beer in his hand.

"Well, shall we?" he asked.

"Sure," Hilde said getting up. "See you guys later."

The four girls waved as the couple walked away.

"Twenty bucks says that they start making out by the time the nights over." Relena told them.

No one took the bet, because they all knew that Hilde would never be able to just talk with that guy.

Duo and Hilde walked around the club for a while before they found a table that no one was sitting at. The pair sat down and had a sip of their drinks before they started talking.

"I guess I should start by asking your name?" Duo said with a goofy grin.

"That would be a good place to start," Hilde agreed with a small smile. "I'm Hilde Schbeiker."

"You may have to write that one down," Duo said laughing. "I'm Duo Maxwell."(AN. You may recognize the line from "Titanic" I really didn't mean to copy it just sort of happened. But I am not claiming it as my own.)

"Charmed." Hilde said. "So, Duo what do you do?"

"I have a strange job actually." Duo said a little nervous.

"I won't laugh. I promise." Hilde assured him.

"Okay. Because you promised." Duo said. He took a breath and continued. "I'm a vampire hunter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued. . . . . . 

AN so how did you like it? Please tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I am writing about. Some company in Japan owns the characters. Please don't sue me, as I have nothing but a little dog kennel that I live in. And you can't have that.

Chapter 3

Hilde sat there as her jaw dropped. She must not have heard him right. Duo gave her a strange look that made Hilde collect herself.

"Wh…what do you do?" stammered Hilde.

"I said that I'm a vampire hunter." Duo said giving her a strange look.

Hilde paled a bit. "That's what I thought you said." Hilde said, her voice slightly mote than a whisper.

"Are you all right?" Duo said noticing the paleness of her skin. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I'm fine," Hilde said forcing a smile. "It's just that I never imagined a person could have a job that hunts mythological creatures."

Duo gave her a skeptic look when Hilde said she was fine. He could tell that she was anything but fine, however he chose not to say anything. "It would be hard to hunt a mythological creature." Duo agreed. "But vampires are quiet real."

"You got to be kidding." Hilde said, who had decided to act like she didn't believe in vampires, like she had before meeting Relena. She thought it would be best because she really didn't want to die. This was the first time that she had seen a hunter but not the first time she had heard of them. "You're trying to tell me that you believe vampires are real."  


"Yes I am." Duo said completely serious.

"Fine, if you say you believe that vampires walk the earth, I won't say anything. For myself, I don't believe it." Hilde told him.

"Fair enough." Duo agrees. "So what about you. What do you do?"

"I work at a club across town part time and I go to night school." Hilde replied. (A.N. can anyone guess which club she works at? ^_^)

"What is the name of the club that you work at?" Duo asked curiously, before he took a drink of his beer.

"It's called the Devil's Hideout." Hilde supplied as if it were nothing.

Upon hearing the name of the club, Duo immediately tensed. Hilde hid a small smile as she sipped her rum cooler. So, she thought, he knows of our club. This could be dangerous. If he and his friends showed up a good chunk of our population would be wiped out.

"You work there?" Duo said wanting to believe that his ears were just playing tricks on him. Wanting to believe that this beautiful young woman did not work in a club that was thought to be a major vampire hangout.

"Yeah," Hilde said innocently. "I work there and so do the girls that I came here with."

"Oh," was all Duo said. He was beginning to wonder if he was sitting with a vampire.

"We both seem to have jobs that cause a bit of conflict." Hilde observed. "Maybe we should get away from those topics."

"I think that is a good idea." Duo agreed. "What are you taking in school?"

"I'm doing an accounting program. You see my friends and I have this dream to start our own club soon. When we got out of high school, we each decided which part of the business we thought would suit us best. Mine just happened to be doing the books." Hilde explained.

"That's a nice goal. Are you just going to work at your club or are you going to do books for other places?" Duo asked, relaxing a bit.

"I'm not too sure on that part yet." Hilde answered. "If I could I would only do the books for my club, as well as work there. But if I nee to do other peoples books to make ends meet, so be it."  


"You seem so set and focused on what you want. You know what you want to do with your life and your taking the steps to get it done." Duo said kinda dreamily. "I admire that I a man, but I admire it more in a girl."  


"Thanks for the compliment." Hilde said with a slight flush. "What about you? What are your goals for the future?"

"I don't really have any." Duo admitted.

"I don't believe that." Hilde stated. "Everyone had a goal that they want to achieve."

"Well, in my line of work, a person can't really look forward to the future. You never know when you might get killed by a vampire." Duo said.

"I thought that we weren't going talk about our work." Hilde said in mock anger.

"Sorry," said Duo sheepishly, as he had read her easily.

"Ok. Putting work aside, what would you like to do?" Hilde said continuing their conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe see if the guys would like to open up a garage." Duo said.

"Are you all good mechanics?" Hilde asked curiously.

"Yeah were pretty good." Duo boasted, only a bit. "Although, I think that Trowa would prefer to open his own circus."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that guy is seriously into and good at acrobatics. Sometimes you go into that living room of our house and nothing is where it should be. He moves everything to the sides of the room and he practices various moves." explained Duo.

Hilde chuckled before saying, "It sounds like he would like my friend Cathy. She isn't into acrobatics so much, but she is deadly with her daggers. Hell, when a fight breaks out all the bouncers do is get the drunks near the walls and Cathy pins them there."  


"She sounds like a person that can handle herself pretty good." Duo said with slight admiration.

"Maybe we should try and set them up." Hilde said with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Duo asked while the mischief started to dance in his eyes as well.

"Well your friend Trowa was one of the guys that you came in with, right?"  


"Yes. Hey how did you know I came in with others?"

"Shit, everyone in this club knew when you boys came in. But that's be side the point," said Hilde trying to get back on topic. "The point is to get Trowa and Cathy together. First of all, which one was Trowa?"

"Trowa is the tall one with the uni-bang." Duo supplied. "Which one was Cathy?"  


"Cathy or Catherine is the red-head I was sitting with. Though I should warn you that she is a bit shy."  


"And I should warn you that Trowa is rather silent.' Duo admitted. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Welll. . . ." Hilde paused a minute as she thought, "What are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing as fun as going to a club." Duo told her.

"Why is that?" Hilde wondered.

"Ya see each of us picks something that we want to do and everyone had to do it." Duo explained. "Tomorrow is Wufei's turn so he will choose meditation or martial arts."

"So it will be five days until you guys come back to the club?"

"Afraid so."

"That's alright. So Saturday night me and my friends will meet you and your friends here. When we arrive I'll make sure that our table is right by your. During the week I'm going to drop hints to Cathy that I know of a guy that she would like. By Saturday she will be so egare to meet this guy that she won't be shy. All that I'll have to do is point him out and she'll do the rest." Hilde smiled as she explained her plan.

Duo gave her a smile of his own. "Excellent plan," said Duo. "Not only is the girl beautiful she is cleaver as well."

"You think that I'm beautiful." Hilde stated going into major flirt mode wearing a smile that went from mischievous to seductive.

The change in her demeanor was not wasted Duo. Instantly he began to respond to her. Fuck she had a sexy smile, he thought. Hell she is sexy anyway but her full lips makes her smile sexier when she smiles like that.

"That's what I just said, didn't I. A man would be a damned fool not to see your beauty." Duo said huskily.

"He would," Hilde agreed as she slid her chair closer to his.

Duo let his eyes roam over her face, taking in every aspect. His eyes ended up on her lips again. Hilde watched as Duo's eyes darted over her face and finally settled on her lips. He had gorgeous eyes, Hilde thought being pulled into his spell. 

"What would you do if I were to kiss you?" Duo asked.

"Why don't you try it and find out." Hilde challenged.

Duo took her challenge as he leaned over and captured her lips. Firm and demanding at first but then softened a bit to more of a caress. As the kiss softened Hilde leaned into it even more. She ignored all of the warning alarms that were going off in her head. She never thought anything about her being a vampire or him a vampire hunter. All that she thought about was the fact that he was a man, she was a woman and that they were kissing.

She was so caught up in their kiss that she didn't sense her friends or his friends approaching them. Neither of them were aware of the look of disgust that Wufei was giving them of the knowing look that the girls exchanged with one another.

"It's a good thing that none of us took your bet, Relena." Cathy laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . .

A.N. so how do you like it? Sorry that it took so long to get it up. Any who please tell me what you think. By the way flames are welcome.

Later for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 4

"I can't believe that guy." Wufei ranted. "He makes us come to such an immoral place and then he runs off with the first woman that comes along."

"Calm down, Wufei." Quatre soothed. "It's not like that. He just found someone that caught his attention. Who knows they might end up going out."

"That would be so like Maxwell. To go out with some female that he met in a bar!" Wufei exclaimed. "Trust him to do something that undignified."

"Chang, you can meet a nice girl here just as well as you can anywhere else." Heero snapped.

"Besides, it's not a bar it's a club." Quatre corrected him.

"What the hell is the difference?!" Wufei said exasperated. 

"A bar is a lot more tamer than a club but a club can be a lot more fun." Quatre said.

"This coming from Mr. Innocent. Or at least who we thought was Mr. Innocent." Wufei leered. "Is there nothing in this world that is sacred any more?"

"Wufei, stop ranting or I'll knock you out." Trowa told him Wufei, he was getting just a little bit tired of Wufei's bitching and complaining.

This out burst was enough to make Wufei shut up. It was rare that Trowa spoke. And even rarer that he threatened anyone. But when he did threaten you, you should watch out. Trowa doesn't make ideal threats.

"Thank you." Trowa said.

"Tensions are high, maybe we should find Duo and get out of here." Quatre suggested. "Though I don't think that he will be to happy to leave the girl that he met."

"That shouldn't matter too much. It is about time that we get to work any way." Heero said.

"Ahhhhh, come on Heero. Duo only left ten minutes ago. Let him have a little time to himself." Quatre said.

"Why should we wait for him while everyone else here is miserable?" Wufei raved.

The next thing that any of them knew, Trowa was standing over a now unconscious Wufei. Heero and Quatre just looked at him not believing that Trowa had actually knocked Wufei out.

"I warned him that I was going to do it." Trowa said simply.

"Yeah, but I never thought that you were going to do it." Quatre said in disbelief.

Trowa didn't reply. He merely took a sip of his drink and sat back in his chair. Quatre shook his head. Heero just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that Duo gets to talk to that girl until Wufei comes around." Heero said simply.

"That should make him happy." Quatre commented. "But Wufei isn't going to be happy when he wakes up."

"Oh well, he had it coming. He has been getting on my nerves all night." replied Trowa.

Quatre shook his head, again. Sometimes he just didn't get his friends. And at other times he under stood them all to well. This was one of the times that he didn't get them.

__

Elsewhere

"Are we just going to sit around here for the rest of the night?" Cathy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sally wondered.

"I mean, are we just going to sit here and talk, go get a bite to eat, or are we going to do a little dancing?" Cathy explained. (AN there was no pun intended with that whole 'bite' thing. Just so you know.)

"Hilde just left, so we can't go get a bite to eat. And if you interrupt her so soon, she'll more than likely suck you dry." Relena told her.

"We could just sit here talk and listen to the music." Sally added.

"You guys can talk and listed to the music." Dorothy declared. "But I am going to go find that cute blonde that came in with the guy Hilde is with."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Cathy asked sounding hurt.

"That isn't my problem, now is it?" Dorothy asked tartly as she stood up.

"Well don't you care about what we do?" Cathy pouted.

"Frankly, no I don't." was Dorothy's blunt reply.

"Oh your real nice!" Cathy said. It had started out as a pout but she ended up laughing.

"I'm not supposed to be nice." Dorothy commented as she spun on her heal and walked away.

"She's right, you know." Sally said.

"She can be nice to us. That wouldn't hurt her any ways." Cathy protested.

"She can be nice sometimes, as you know, but if people see that she is nice all the time, it would really ruin her image. And that cold image is really all that protects her from being hurt too badly," Relena stated.

"You know what the worst thing about being the youngest is? Not knowing what has gone on or its significance in the grand scheme of things." Cathy said.

"We all know how that feels." Relena said, laying a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"That's a bit hard to believe about you Relena. Seeing how you're the oldest." was the sarcastic reply from Cathy.

"I may be the oldest in out group, but I don have an older brother. After we left our home, we joined up with another group of vampires that my brother had met. I was the youngest there, too. And in that age, women were not that free to do much." Relena told her. "Everyone who comes into this world wonders about the past, be them vampire or not. It is the nature of all people."

"I see your point." Cathy said. "But I still want to know what happened to her."

"Don't worry," Sally said placing a compassionate hand on Cathy'' shoulder. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Can't you tell me?" Cathy asked.

Sally looked at Relena, as if to say your turn. Relena caught the look and the meaning.

"We can't tell you. We took an oath 85 years ago. We promised Dorothy that only she could deem a time when that incident would be brought up and discussed." Relena told Cathy.

"I understand."

*********************************

TBC. . . . . . . . . . .

AN what do you think? I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it up but what can I say. Life happens though I kinda wish that it didn't happen all the time. Tell me what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only using them in a short work of fiction. I am doing this for fun not for profit, so don't sue me. As I have nothing but a small kennel that I use as my house. It's not much but I like it and you can't have it.

Chapter 5

Where could he be, Dorothy asked herself. This club isn't that big, I should have no problem finding him. Dorothy began to circle the club using all of her senses to try and locate the blonde boy that she sat.

Dorothy was almost back at the table where she had left her friends when she was able to sense her 'prey' at the very edge of her awareness. With a small smile playing about her lips, Dorothy turned in the direction that she sensed he was in. As she got closer to the table where the blonde sat, she was able to pick up the aura's of two people who were conscience, besides the blonde, and the one of a person who seemed to have gotten knocked out. There was something that Dorothy could sense under the general aura of each of the boys. It wasn't that strong but it was something that made her uncomfortable. The feeling made her pause for a moment while she considered if she should continue on. Then Dorothy shook her head. This is stupid, Dorothy thought, why should these humans bother me? (If she only knew)

With her firm new resolve, Dorothy walked up to the table. As she walked up to the table, Dorothy noticed that no one was talking. In fact it looked like none of them indeed really wanted to be there. Don't start thinking like that or you'll never ask him to dance, a small voice shouted. Knowing that the voice was right, Dorothy squared she shoulders, put on a pleasant face and walked up to the blonde. When she was standing beside him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

Quatre felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned to see who it was. He came face to face with a tall blonde girl with ice blue eyes, for all the coldness that a parentally resided in those eyes, Quatre could tell that it was all just an act so that she wouldn't get hurt. Not sure what this girl wanted, he waited for her to say something first.

"Want ta dance?" Dorothy asked casually.

"Sure why not." Quatre answered equally casually. "Watch my drink will you, guys?" he asked as he stood up.

"Hnnnnn." was Heero's reply while Trowa just stayed silent. A low un-comprehendible moan was emitted from the still un-conscience Wufei.

"Shall we?" Quatre asked taking Dorothy's hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"Uh…yeah." Dorothy said regaining her senses. "Are you sure that your drink will be okay with them?"

"Yeah it will. They don't say much and dance less." Quatre explained to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist for the slow song. "The only reason we're here is because Duo wanted to come. The five of us have to pretty much stay together all the time so we take turns choosing what we're going to do during the evening."

"That sounds like it could be kinda boring sometimes." Dorothy commented.

"It can be sometimes. It can also be fun or educational or silent or cultural or tiring. We don't all agree about what to do but it helps us to be more unified and understand one another." Quatre told her as they swayed to the music. (I know that it sounds really corny but it fits with everything. So shush if you're laughing.)

"I don't think that I would be able to ever do anything like that." Dorothy said. "My friends and I usually stick pretty close but then again, we all pretty much like to do the same things."

"That must be great to have friends that get along so well. A lot of the time two of my friends are at each other's throat." Quatre replied.

"Sometimes people just don't see things the same way as others and need to vent." was Dorothy's wise reply.

Quatre didn't say anything to her. He simply thought about the plain logic of her words. As he thought he realized that, for all that they talked as if they had known each other for years, he didn't even know her name. The song was just about over and a quick glance at his watch told him that they left for work.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss…" Quatre began as the song ended and he stepped slightly away.

"Catalonia. My name is Dorothy Catalonia." Dorothy introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Catalonia. I'm Quatre Winner." Quatre said polietly. "Thank you once again for the dance. Right now, I'm afraid that I'll have to excuse me though. My friends and I have to go to work."  


"No problem. I hope to see you around sometime." Dorothy told him as they walked to the edge of the dance floor. "Why don't you and your friends stop by the club that I work at sometime and I'll buy you a drink."

"That sounds pretty good. What's the name of the club?"

"The Devil's Hideout." Dorothy informed him.

"I'll see you there sometime then. See you." Quatre said calmly as he walked away but his mind was racing. The club that she named was one of the biggest suspected hangouts for vampires in the whole city. The fact that she worked there left only two options open. One she was a vampire or two she was protected by a vampire.

When Quatre got back to the table, he saw that Wufei was once again conscience and looked very angry. Quatre, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Wufei's wrath, simply smiled silently as he sat down on the chair he had occupied earlier.

"Where have you been?" Wufei asked, though it sounded like a demand.

"I had an invitation for a dance. I didn't want to be rude so I accepted it." Quatre said off handedly.

"You're going to end up being worse than Duo if you keep this up." Wufei remarked venomously.

"That is your opinion and you're entitled to it. I just don't see how I came to deserve it." Quatre responded calmly.

"Let it go Wufei." Heero warned as Wufei opened his mouth. "Right now we need to find Duo and head out."

For once Wufei did as he was told and kept his mouth shut. All the boys finished off their drinks and stood up to go and look for Duo.

Dorothy made her way back over to where her friends were. She had been up for a good four hours and her stomach was starting to rumble. She was not as Cathy might be and not able to go without blood for say more than three hours except when sleeping but she got hungry all the same.

When Dorothy got to their table she found Cathy, Relena, and Sally all just sitting quietly watching the dance floor.

"Is that all you three have been doing since I left?" Dorothy wondered as she sat down and had a sip of her Smirnoff Ice cooler.

"No, we had a nice discussion after you left and then we joked about awkward you looked in that blonde's arms." Cathy told her.

"That was about the extent of what we did while you were gone." Sally finished.

"My what an exciting life you lot lead." Dorothy said sarcastically.

"Yes we do lead exciting lives now don't we." Relena answered sarcastically.

"Have we stayed here to give Hilde long enough with that guy?" Cathy wondered. "Cause I'm really getting hungry and with all of these humans around I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to not eat one much longer."

"This is a no hunting zone, remember?" Relena reminded her young friend seriously.

"Then I suggest that you get me out of here." Cathy replied.

"I'm starting to get hungry as well." Dorothy spoke up. "And Hilde's had plenty of time with that guy."

"I guess that we could go." Relena said as she studied Cathy closely noticing that her eyes were starting to get a slightly red tinge to them.

"Great then let's go find Hilde." Cathy exclaimed excitedly as she jumped to her feet.

Sally, Dorothy, and Relena laughed at Cathy's excitement. They had all gone through the stage of always being hungry. As they got to their feet the band switched songs again to one that he had a good beat. Swaying slightly to the beat the four vampires made their way around the club looking for their friend.

After a few minutes the girls were able to feel Hilde's aura brush against their own. Changing directions the group of vampires made their way over to where the other vampire was.

As they approached from one side, Dorothy noticed that Quatre and the guys that were at that table were approaching from the other side. Dorothy looked at the table where Hilde and that guy sat and saw the two of them making out. She cast a knowing glance at the other girls.

"It's a good thing none of us took your bet, Relena." Cathy laughed.

***********************

To Be Continued….

AN well what do you think? I know that I took a long time to up date. I deserve any flames that you feel that you may need to send my way. What ever criticism you can send will be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish that I did. Somebody in Japan does. I am not making any money on this; this is just for my enjoyment as well as anyone's who likes my work.

AN. I am sorry that I haven't updated this in a while but I hope that you still like what I have written. Remember to R&R.

Chapter 6

The sound of Cathy's voice acted like a pale of cold water, bringing Hilde and Duo back to reality. Both of them pulled back. Duo looked like a boy who had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar, while Hilde looked paler than usual. The girls noticed Hilde's colour and became slightly concerned.

"Hilde, are you alright?" Sally asked.

Hilde nodded her head. How could she let the others know who these guys were without exposing themselves. Hilde was also slightly outraged with herself, firstly for trying to set Cathy up with a hunter and secondly for making out with a hunter.

"What bet are you talking about?" Duo wondered.

"Oh nothing much." Cathy answered calmly while her eyes danced with mischief.

While Duo tried to get a better answer out of Cathy, Relena was studying the group of guys intently. They gave off a vibe that she knew she had felt before, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Come on, why won't you tell me?" Duo whined.

"Maxwell, you baka. You sound like a child. It's disgraceful." Wufei said.

"That's enough," Heero spoke up just as Duo was going to say something. "The night is slipping away and we do have work to do."

It may have been the emphasis that the dark haired, blue eyed boy put on the word 'work' that made everything come into focus for Relena. This was a group of vampire hunters. The reality hit Relena like a ton of bricks. Hilde had been making out with one that was sworn to kill them. Relena came to the conclusion that Hilde must have known about the boy, it would certainly explain why she had gone so pale when everyone found them.

"Come on Hilde, we're leaving." Relena said abruptly.

Everyone looked at Relena. The four girls were shocked at the tone of her voice. The guys were shocked, as well, by the tone as they expected it more from a jealous boyfriend. Hilde looked as though she was going to protest but was silenced by a look from Relena. A look that told Hilde that Relena knew what Duo was. Hilde, looking really meek, rose to her feet only to be grabbed by Duo.

"You don't have to listen to her. Why don't you stay and hangout with us?" Duo asked.

"Thanks, but I really have to go." Hilde told him with a smile.

"I'll see you around then." Duo said letting go of her hand.

Hilde waved over her shoulder as she followed the others out of the club and knew that she was going to get it.

Relena didn't look at anyone as she marched out of the club with the four other girls trailing behind her. As they climbed the stairs someone near by let out a loud whistle. Not taking any notice of it the five vampires continued to stalk up the stairs and out the door.

Once they got out of the club they moved with supernatural speed away from the club as they sensed people coming after them. It wasn't like the girls were scared of them but they were hungry and didn't want any trouble from Milardo. When they were a few blocks away they stopped.

"Why did you get us out of there so fast Relena?" Cathy wondered.

"I think that I'll pas the question off to Hilde," Relena answered bitterly.

"Relena, there's a perfectly good explanation..." Hilde began.

"It had better be damn good." Relena interrupted. "Cause that may be the only thing that will save your sorry ass."

Dorothy, Cathy, and Sally looked at Relena. None of them had ever heard that tone come out of her mouth. That wasn't the only reason that they stared at her. Relena had also let her fangs come down and they were showing.

"If you wouldn't have interrupted me I would have told you." Hilde snapped back her fangs showing as well.

"Well tell me now what possible reason you could have for making out with our enemy!" Relena shouted.

"We have enemies?" Cathy said not caring that she was interrupting two fairly strong vampires.

"Yes," answered Relena. "They're called vampire hunters. We had thought that they had died out three hundred years ago. But I guess that we were wrong." Relena informed the girls, her eyes never leaving Hilde.

"That might explain all the deaths that have been occurring lately." Sally commented thoughtfully.

"You were making out with someone who is supposed to kill us?" Cathy asked Hilde not believing her.

Hilde didn't say anything only nodded her head ever so slightly. Everyone could scarcely believe their eyes.

"Hilde, what's wrong with you!" Dorothy exclaimed. "You could have been killed!"

"As long as Duo didn't think I was a vampire, I was in no danger. And he was so good at making me forget what I am, and what he is, for the first time in a long time. I just felt like a woman." Hilde explained.

"Vampire hunters have that ability, Hilde." Relena said, her tone much softer, as she shook her head and retracted her fangs. "You are not a fledgling any more. You have heard of these creatures since your fledgling days. You know of their deceit. I thought that I had taught you better then that."

"I know Relena, but he was so sweet and he was willing to not talk about it. You said that hunters love to boast about how many they have killed and that they have no dreams. That they don't think of a life outside of the killing. Duo has a dream and he shared it with me. He was the total opposite of what you told me to expect from a hunter." Hilde told Relena trying to will her to understand.

"It's been three hundred years since we heard anything from this foe. The old teachings will not mean much anymore. But that doesn't make that much of a difference when you know the foe that you are facing and what such a foe can do." Relena countered.

"I have a question," Sally spoke up, "how come only Hilde seems to have any knowledge about these people.

"Because when I made you, Sally, it had been nearly a hundred years since anyone had hears anything about the hunters. I didn't see the need to teach you something that you were never going to need." Relena explained her past actions. "As it is now we are going to have to relearn everything about the hunters again."

The girls were quiet as they digested this bit of information. They could see Relena's line of thinking had been good. And now it would be easier for Cathy, Dorothy, and Sally to learn the ways of the new hunters than it would be for Relena and Hilde.

"For now we will feed," Relena spoke up after a few minutes. "Hilde, don't think that you are escaping punishment. I am simply postponing it till I can come up with a fitting one for you."

"I didn't think that I would get off without some form of punishment." Hilde said as she hung her head.

"Good," was Relena's reply as she was setting off into the darkened streets with the other girls following her.

"That was weird." Duo said as he watched Hilde and her friends leave the club.

"What's weird?" Quatre asked.

"A couple things. Like how that girl with the golden brown hair snapped when Heero said we had to go to work. And how meek Hilde was when that girl said that they had to go." Duo answered.

"And how would you know that these things are weird Maxwell?" Wufei sneered.

"While we were talking Hilde was anything but meek." Duo explained. "As to the other girl, why would she all of a sudden just snap like that?"

"I doubt that we will ever know the answer to that." Quatre said. "I doubt that we will ever see them again."

"At any rate," Heero spoke up before Duo could answer, "we do have to get to work."

Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre nidded and the five made their way to the door. As with the five girls that had just left somebody in the crowd whistled. Duo was the only one who looked around as they walked out of the door and into the night to hunt the creatures that lived there.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish that I did. Somebody in Japan does. I am not making any money on this; this is just for my enjoyment as well as anyone's who likes my work.

AN hey I'm back and didn't fall off the face of the planet…. well maybe I did for a little while, but oh well. Your not here to hear me rant on and on you're here to are a story so with out further delay….on with the show…er....story.

Chapter 7

The girls had just finished their hunt, a very successful one at that. They had managed to find a group of homeless drunks that, though they smelt horrible, were very tasty.

"Ugh, remind me to never eat another homeless bum again." Cathy grumbled.

"Why is that?" wondered Sally. "I was able to get a small sip of yours and he tasted fine."

"The blood was delicious," agreed Cathy. "It's just that they smell so bad that you can't breath while you eat."

This comment made all of the girl's fall over anime style. Cathy just looked at them with an expression that said, 'what did I say?'

"Cathy, you do know that you're a vampire right?" Hilde said.

"It's not something that I'm ever likely to forget." Cathy retorted.

"Then you know that you're pretty much dead, right?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course I do, it comes it being a vamp." Cathy replied getting a little annoyed.

"Well if you're dead, then why do you need to breathe?" Sally stated.

"It's like this," Relena started, taking pity on the confused looking Cathy, "when we were feeding on those guys we stopped breathing. Sure you can still smell their stench but it isn't as over powering."

"In all reality we only breathe to make ourselves look more human." Hilde explained. "In so many ways we try to carry on with our lives. Only we do it in the shadows, mimicking those we see. But you already know this."

"True enough, but I didn't know that we could stop breathing whenever we wanted." Cathy said.

"We can stop all of our bodily functions, but it don't matter how hard you try you can't suppress your hunger." Relena told her. "Any way, enough with the lessons for now. I believe that we all have things to do."

"Relena, what are you going to do about the hunters?" Sally questioned.

"I'm going to talk to my brother, tell him about it then I'm gonna go tot the elders. They will have to assign a team to study these new hunters as well." Relena said.

"Why do you have to talk to the elders?" Cathy wondered. "I thought that you were the queen."

"That is a lesson that will have to wait or the three of you will be late for work and Hilde will be late for school. I'll meet you all at the club later." Relena instructed them, and then she turned and disappeared into the night.

"She's right," Dorothy sighed, "as always."

"She wouldn't be our leader if she wasn't." Sally remarked.

"True enough," Hilde agreed. "Well I'll see you guys at the club once I'm out of school."

The three girls bid their friend farewell and make their way to the club that they all worked at.

Relena

Relena made it back to her brothers club in no time at all. Her entrance was noted by many in the club. Many also remembered that she had just left. Not paying anyone any attention, Relena made her way to the bar.

"Hey there, missy, what can I get for you?" the bartender asked her when she had flagged him down.

"Can you tell me where Millardo is?" Relena asked.

"And why would you be asking after Millardo?" questioned the bartender. "You look a might young for him. Not to mention that he already has a girlfriend."

"I know that you dolt." Relena snapped getting tired of all this. "I'm looking for him because he's my brother and I have urgent matters that need to be discussed. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where he is."

"Alright, alright," the bartender said holding up his hands. "The last time I saw him he was heading into the back office."

"Thanks for your time," Relena said dryly as she turned and walked away.

As she made her way to the back office, she made sure to announce her destination. She wouldn't put it past her brother to be making out with his life mate. She noticed a couple of people looking at her quizzically, so she knew that there were other vampires in the club. However once they got a good look at her they decided they didn't really need to know what she was doing.

As she reached the door to the office it opened. In all reality Millardo knew she was coming, but made it look like he was walking out of the room and bumped into her.

"Relena," Millardo greeted her pleasantly, "what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk. Now." Relena told him as she brushed passed him.

Millardo stared after her for a second. Rarely had he ever seen her like this. He knew he would have to be careful with what he said. He wasn't dealing with his sweet little sister right now; he was dealing with the Vampire Queen.

"I'm glad that you're here as well Noin, I can use all the help I can get." Relena greeted the other woman as Millardo shut the door.

"I don't know of what help I can be, majesty, but I'll try." Noin said bowing her head slightly.

"I will take any help I can get right now, as I have very disturbing news." Relena told them as she sat down. "It seems that a foe of old has come back to haunt us."

"What do you mean?" Noin asked looking puzzled.

"I mean that the vampire hunters have re-entered this world to haunt our shadows." Relena answered calmly.

"What do you mean by vampire hunters?" Noin asked.

"They were a group of mortals who had the ability to kill us." Millardo explained to Noin, but his eyes never left Relena's face. "We haven't heard anything about them in over 300 years. How can you be so sure that they're back? Where have you seen them?"

"One of them was taking to Hilde, here in your club." Relena told him looking Millardo straight in the eye. "He told her himself what he was, lucky for her she played it off."

"How come she didn't get away and warn the rest of us?" Millardo demanded.

"According to Hilde, we're dealing with a new bread of hunter, now." Relena informed him. "It seems the old rules that we were taught don't apply any more. Well some any way. This hunter had a dream and was willing to talk about things other than massacring our people."

"That is no reason not to have warned the rest of our population that was in the club." Millardo stated.

"Millardo, its Hilde. You ought to remember how she was as a fledgling she hasn't changed. All she sees is a handsome face and she don't think about the danger." Relena replied.

"That still doesn't condone her actions." Noin shouted as she stood up and started pacing.

"I'm not saying that it does, and rest assured that as soon as I think up a suitable punishment she will receive it." Relena told them as she watched Noin pace, fear coming off her in waves. "Calm your fears Lu, we have survived this threat before and we'll do it again."

"That's true enough, Relena," Millardo agreed. "You must remember though, many of the vampires around today have never dealt with this threat. Many of the vampires that have are out of touch. And if what you say is true, we have lost our main way of telling the hunters apart from normal mortals."

"That is why we must gather as many older vampires as we can and try and find out about the hunters. We must get new guide lines to go by and teach them to the younger vampires as soon as we can." Relena told him looking every bit the queen she was. "I know it's not going to be easy but it must be done.

"Right now, I am going to the elders. If I am not mistaken it is the night of their once a year meeting here in town." Relena continued as she stood up. "They must know about this if they don't already. I would like the two of you to start spreading the word that the hunters are back. Remind the people not to panic as it will only draw more attention to themselves."

"You can count on us, majesty." Millardo said bowing to his sister.

"I know I can, that's why I came to you." Relena told him and then slipped out the door.

Once she was gone, Millardo sighed. He was thinking about the handful of vampires he had brought into this world unawares. Unlike Relena he had never really become friends with his fledglings. In truth his fledglings never really forgave him for what he made them.

"Millardo?" Noin's voice broke though his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Millardo smiled as he walked over to his life mate and gathered her in his arms. The pair just stood there for a while before Millardo pulled back so that he could see his beloved's face.

"I'm just thinking about all the fledglings who have entered our world unaware of this danger. In a way it's good because they wont have to unlearn anything. On the other hand they won't have hardly any fear because they don't know what these mortals can do." Millardo confided in her.

"We'll just have to look up to you older vamps for guidance." Noin smiled at him. "I wouldn't worry to much about the arrogant ones. Once they see what you have seen of this foe, I'm sure they will simmer down."

"For now we must warn those who are in the club. You my dear will be a good example, as you have never known this foe, yet you fear them." Millardo said as he moved to the door. "Let us hope that Relena and the elders come up with guild lines soon. If they don't . . . ."

"Don't worry, love, they will." Noin assured her lover as they walked out of the small office.

To Be Continued. . . .

AN well there's another part of it, I hoped you like it, remember to R&R, later all. ja


	8. Chapter 8

Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I am writing about. Some company in Japan owns the characters. Please don't sue me, as I have nothing but a little dog kennel that I live in. And you can't have that.

Chapter 8

Relena exited the office and made her way purposely to the door. As she made her way through the club, many people tried to detain her. This one asking for a dance, that one wondering if they could buy her a drink. All of them mortals, as the vamps in the club knew better than to approach her in her present mood. Though a couple of the requests were tempting, they were all turned down. She was not in the mood, nor did she have time to go frolicking through the night with mortals.

Once she got outside, Relena checked her watch. It read 11:50 pm. Still very early, though the elder's meeting was due to start in ten minutes. The mansion the meeting was being held in was way across the city and even she couldn't get there before the meeting started. Relena wasn't worried though. They may be the elders of their race, but she was there Queen.

She was the one that they had turned to when the previous queen had died in what history calls the Seven Years War. Seventy years war would be closer to the mark but who's counting. They picked her cause she wanted to get vampires out of the war. Away from the battle fields where they gorged themselves on the dead and dying. On tainted blood that killed so many.

Another reason they chose her was because of her brother. After finding there way to the elder's in England after they were turned, he joined the fighting. England was at war after all and Millardo had a very good knack for strategy. Relena believed that had Millardo been female, he would have gotten the position.

For ages past, since the very first vampire, the females have ruled our kind. Which for a while, hundreds of years, was a problem for men just turned, as they came from a world where they ruled. Sure they could gain some power, almost half of the world's elders were male after all.

The only thing that Relena didn't like about being queen was the fact that, at times, she had to be ruthless. Not all vampires accepted her rule and went rouge. But that again, is something rulers have had to deal with for centuries.

Relena paused in her thoughts and her progress shaking her head. This was no time to be reviewing her history. Sure her kind had dealt with this problem in the past but this time was different. This was like the first time there had ever been hunters. Though not like then cause they did know some things about this threat.

Relena shook her head again. Save it until after you have talked to the elders, she told herself. With that she continued her way to the mansion where the elders were.

Relena arrived at the gates of the mansion about ten minutes after the meeting started. She waited about half a minute at the gates before they opened to let her in. Knowing that her being her was already causing a stir, Relena calmly walked up the drive way to the door. Here she was emitted immediately by a young vampire who was doing his best to look official.

"Majesty," he said, bowing as she walked in, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to see the elders." Relena replied shortly.

"I am afraid to inform you, majesty, that they are in a meeting and do not wish to be disturbed." the young vamp told her hesitantly.

"I am very well aware of that fact." Relena rounded on him, her fangs showing. "I have news which is very urgent. Seeing's how I am the one that's here, I doubt there will be any repercussions for you by letting me in. If you don't let me in there, well that's another story."

"I'm sorry, majesty, please forgive me," the vamp said hurriedly. "I will take you to the meeting room immediately."

"Thank you," Relena told him, retracting her fangs as she followed him down corridors and stair wells.

They went down three flights of stairs and turned down the hall. At the end of the hall, were two large oak doors. Relena didn't have to be told that they had reached their destination.

"Wait," Relena said stopping for a minute then continued after her guild had stopped. "I'll go the rest of the way by myself. There really is no need for a guide when I'm this close."

"Of course, majesty," the young vamp bowed and walked away.

Once her guide was gone, Relena squared her shoulders and walked towards the doors. As she approached she felt the elders stirring inside the room. They were aware of her presence and would greet her accordingly. When she was a few feet from the doors, they began to open for her.

Relena walked through the doors to find a group of nearly thirty vampires seated around a long table. All of them were on their feet before she even set foot inside the doors.

"Your Majesty," came the low mummer from the elders as the doors closed behind her.

"Be seated, all of you," Relena told them as she walked to the middle of the room where she could be seen by all.

"Begging your pardon, majesty," a male elder began, "but to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Information has just come into my possession that I thought you all might want to hear." Relena stated. "I know that I should not have interrupted your meeting and I am sorry I did. However, you all also know that I would not have unless it was important."

A mummer of agreement went through those assembled. It finally died down when the chairperson of the elders raised his hand. He was a young good looking man, though he radiated power. He was one of the first ever made. His name was Treize Kusrinada and he was her grand-sire.

"We all know this, Queen Relena. What news is it that you would share?" Treize asked looking at her affectionately.

"My news is this, grandsire, that an enemy of old has come to haunt our steps once again. In short," Relena paused, "vampire hunters once again walk this earth."

As she had expected this statement caused an uproar. Vampires all around the room were demanding she explain herself, other just plain refused to believe it. Treize was trying to being the meeting back under order, and after about five minutes he did.

"Now lets all just calm down." Treize said to them all, before turning his attention once again to his grandchild. "Relena, this is not the time to or the subject to joke about. Hundreds of our brethren have died to these beings that have the gall to call themselves mortal."

"I know all of this, Treize." Relena told him looking straight into his eyes. "I lost many friends to them. And can you honestly tell me that I look like I'm joking? I saw these creatures with my own eyes. I don't know how many of them there are in the world or even this city but I do know that there are five for sure. They are also very young and don't follow our old guidelines."

"How do you know all of this?" a female vamp, known as Lady Une, asked.

"I know all of this because one of these hunters took a liking to one of my girls." Relena told her. "We were at my brothers club when he came and asked her to dance. At the time I was a little pre-occupied and didn't pick up on the under current of his aura. The two of them went off to talk somewhere private. During this time he told her he was a vampire hunter.

"My girl didn't let anything slip about who she was, what she is. She was able to get some information that could help us with this problem." Relena finished telling them enough but not the whole story.

"Who else know about the hunters?" asked a female named Natasha.

"Before I came here I informed my brother and his mate. I knew that I would have to come here but I still needed a little guidance." came the reply. "I also told them to start telling our populace."

"And you don't think that this news will cause widespread panic?" demanded Natasha. "This is a matter to be taken care of by this council and not by some little girl and her big brother."

"I'm sorry," Relena said drawing herself up, "if I have offended the council. I thought that I was well within my bounds as queen to try and protect my people. And my brothers' mate will be a big help. She has never known this enemy, yet she does not panic. She will be a role model for young vampires to follow."

The room fell silent as everyone contemplated all they had heard. Many were still skeptical about this knowledge being realized. Granted it would get out sooner or later, but many would have like it later. Later when they knew more and were better able to come up with a general defense for the people.

"The question now is how do we proceed." Lady Une spoke up. "We need to find out about these creatures."

"We are going to have to detail some volunteers to get close to these devils so that we can get more information." Natasha stated.

"Yes," Treize said thoughtfully, then turned to Relena. "You said that one of the hunters took a liking to one of your girls, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Relena told him cluing into what he had in mind.

"What if," Treize continued as if thinking out loud, "we use the relationship that has started to form between these two for our own purposes? What if your group were to go undercover to get the info that we need?"

This suggestion was met by great resistance. No one wanted to see the queen anywhere within a mile radius of these beings. To have her right in the thick of things would be - many considered - unthinkable. Yet Treize had not only though it, he had voiced the insane proposition.

"You know," Relena said after thinking for a couple minutes, "that isn't a half bad idea."

"Majesty, you can't be serious," a stunned Lady Une said.

"Oh but I am." Relena told her with a level gaze. "I am willing to take this mission, however my girls must choose for themselves. I have a feeling that a couple if not all of them will join me."

"When will you know for sure?" Treize asked her. "Cause if they won't then we are going to have to find some other volunteers."

"Why look for volunteers?" Natasha wondered. "Just pick some people and tell them they have to do it."

"For two reasons," Treize began, glaring at Natasha, " the heart of a volunteer is always stronger. And in many ways this is considered a suicide mission. We can't order our people to give up their lives."

"Don't worry," Relena said, "I'm sure my girls will come with me. I'm meeting them later on tonight. I'll call you as soon as I have their answers.

"If that is all, then I will take my leave," Relena continued. "I'm sure you have other business to attend to."

"I will be looking forward to your call." Treize told her bowing as she walked out of the room. "Now that that is settled, we can move on to other matters."

To Be Continued . . . . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Queen of Darkness

Chapter 9

Relena kept her thought and emotions guarded as she made her way out of the mansion. She barely nodded to the young vampire that had guided her to the meeting. As soon as she got out of the mansion she used her supernatural speed to get to a nearby park.

Once at the park, Relena through back her head and screamed. The sound was so mournful and unearthly, that all of the dogs within a two block radius started barking. Normally, Relena frowned upon such releases of anger and emotion cause it called attention to them but right now she was to furious with herself to care.

She was getting soft in her old age. There was a time not so long ago when she would have maimed Natasha for daring to question her right to rule her people. For all that girl was on the elders' council, she wasn't even older than herself. The only reason that Natasha got the seat was because she was the oldest vampire that had wanted the position. The oldest that could be found at any rate. Relena as queen couldn't serve on the elders' council and Millardo at the time was and still is her general.

Natasha had even thought about challenging her for the throne. That had only lasted until she saw just how many supporters Relena had among their kind. Many were as tired of the wars as the humans were and Relena was their way out. She had banned vampires from battle fields where many would go for an easy meal. Caught once you got thrashed, caught twice you were racked, if you were caught a third time, you died.

As the battle fields faded and peace reigned the vampire community also found peace. Slowly Relena had let the council take over the everyday rule of the population. And until now there was no real reason for her to revoke their power. As the hunters grew in power, the older vampires, who were in deep slumber, would waken. They would expect to see the queen who had racked many of their kind. Not the fragile one that she had become.

Sally, Dorothy, and Cathy will become scared of me, Relena thought as she wondered over to a bench. Well maybe not Sally, because I believe that she's seen me rack a couple vamps. But Dorothy and Cathy have only ever heard of such things being done in history and movies. But I have to rediscover the vampire that earned me enough respect to keep my title.

Suddenly on the very edge of her awareness, Relena felt the presence of a hunter. Relena froze. The hunters were gifted with the ability to sense when vampires used their supernatural speed. Whether or not this one was powerful enough to sense her at this distance she couldn't tell.

I knew that shouting out your rage at the top of your lungs was always a bad idea, thought Relena dryly as she stood. Just because I can't use supernatural speed doesn't mean that I have to stay here. He would probably capture her and question her for just being in this area.

Relena picked a rather fast pace that she would be able to keep up for quite a while and headed out of the park. After ten minutes, she had begun to sweat lightly. It had been to long since she had to walk this long without using her supernatural speed. One would think that the supernatural speed would take more out of you bur it was the exact opposite.

Three seconds after the hunters' presence faded from her awareness, Relena fled the area. It took her another fifteen minutes before she reached the Devil's Hideout. Relena stopped in the alley half a block away to catch her breath. Once she had caught her breath, Relena made her way to the club. Even though most of the patrons were vampires, the club was very popular with human Goths.

As expected the line outside the door was about fifteen feet long. All of them were humans of course. Relena ignored the humans in the line as she made her way to the door. Alexander, one of Millardo's fledglings was working the door. Though he was only a hundred and fifty he gave off a very menacing aura. At 6" even and the body of a warrior of old, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was also a lady killer. Blonde silky hair, dark green eyes, and a strong chin that softened when he smiled, it was enough to make even her swoon.

"Hello, Relena," Alex greeted her with a smile, "you're here late. I thought you would have been here with the others."

"Something came up that I had to deal with." Relena replied thinking that he was one of the few vamps that used her given name. "Is Hilde here yet?"

"Not that I've seen, but she should be pretty soon." Alex told her glancing at his watch.

"Well when she gets here, tell her that I'm looking for her, please."

"Sure thing," Alex replied.

Relena was just about to walk through the door when she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She wiped her head around to see who dared to treat her in such a manor. Surprisingly enough she came face-to-face with the dark haired blue eyed hunter from Millardo's club.

How the hell did he get this close to me and I not know it? Relena thought trying not to panic.

"Can I help you?" Relena asked him coolly as she yanked her arm out of his hold.

"All I want to do is talk," he said simply in a monotone voice.

"Well you didn't have to man handle me." Relena told him as she held her arm. She also gave Alex a look to tell him that she was okay. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would rather not say here," he said as he watched the crowd. "Would you join me for a cup of coffee?"

Relena's first instinct was to say no, but then she remembered that she was supposed to get closer to the hunters. So she replied with a "Sure I will."

"There's a nice little cafe just down the street." Heero said as he held out his arm motioning for her to go first.

"Alex, tell the girls I'll be back in a bit if you see them, please." Relena asked Alex as she started down the street.

"Sure thing, Lena," Alex told her as he watched the two walk away. He could tell that something was wrong but he didn't know what. If Relena was worried, she wasn't letting on. Alex shook his head. Relena was a very powerful vampiress, she could look after herself.

With that thought in mind he returned his focus to the mindless humans that were trying to get in the club. He would tell her majesties ladies their message when he got his break. Either that or when Hilde got here.

Relena walked down the street towards the cafe with the hunter by her side. How many of her kind would have had the guts to do that? How many would be crazy enough to do that?

When they reached the small cafe, the both of them went to open the door. Relena was shocked to feel a small rush of heat go up her arm from where their hands touched. Relena stared at the hunter as she withdrew her hand from the door handle. If he felt anything he didn't show it.

Heero was shocked at the heat that had flared between them when their hands brushed together. In all honesty he didn't know what had compelled him to seek out this woman. Only his training as a vampire hunter kept his shock from showing on his face.

"Ladies first," Heero told her as he held the door for her.

Relena walked through the door with a nod of her head. Here I am trying to act like a human and this hunter was getting her all flustered. Mentally shaking the thoughts from her head, Relena glanced around the cafe. It only was a matter of seconds before she spotted a table free in the corner. Relena walked over to the table, now very aware of the hunter presence behind her.

Relena chose a chair nearest to the door. Some how she knew that this hunter preferred to be able to watch what was going on around him. Why she cared to indulge him was beyond her. Relena placed her small bad on the chair beside her as the hunter sat down across from her.

He had an oriental look about him. His lovely cobalt eyes were slightly slanted and barely visible beneath his unruly brown bangs. His mouth had a hard edge that she though would disappear completely when he smiled. His body was lean yet his muscles were finely toned, a body that would have belonged to a young warrior from her youth. He looked to be about 18, young for a hunter, but just turning into a man.

Heero noticed the girl across from him studying him. She had golden brown hair that shone in the light and fell down her back. It looked so soft and healthy that he bet it felt like silk. Her eyes were what really captured his attention. They were cornflower blue and looked older than the 18 years he pegged her to be. She had a slender form with curves that would make any man go nuts. Her muscles were toned as if she worked out regularly.

"Can I get anything for you?" a female voice asked, snapping the two back to reality.

"Sure, I'll have a cup of chamomile tea, please," Relena told the waitress.

"And I'll just have a cup of coffee," Heero said.

"I'll be right back," the waitress told them after taking their orders.

"So, I guess the first question should be what your name is?" Relena spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

"Heero Yuy, and yours?" Heero asked.

"Relena Peacecraft." Relena answered as the waitress came back with their orders. "Thank you."

"No problem. Is that all?" the waitress asked when they nodded she left.

"Peacecraft," Heero repeated. "That's an old sounding name."

"My family has been around for a while." Relena replied as she fixed her tea.

"How long is a while?" Heero asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well we can trace our line back to the middle of the thirteenth century." Relena told him though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like the story wouldn't hold up." But enough about me, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's not so much to talk," Heero began, "I'm warning you. That club that you were about to go to isn't the best place for you to be."

"Why do you say that? I've been going to that club since I turned 18. You would have to give me a very good reason for me to stay away. I also don't see how this is any of your business." Relena told him, knowing already where this was going.

"Honestly, I have no idea why I'm here talking with you. I don't usually say much to anyone. You're right it's not my business, and again I don't know why I'm saying this. I do know however that Devil's Hideout is a seriously dangerous bar." Heero said with a nervous confidence.

Relena took a sip of her tea to calm her anger. How dare this slip of a human presume to tell her what to do? Though she was absolutely furious, her voice was even when she asked, "What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"I'm sure that many think that it a frequent hang out for the undead. I know," Heero hurried on when Relena opened her mouth to speak, "you probably will say that you don't believe in such things but they do exist. There are groups of men and women that are sent by an organization to hunt down and destroy these monsters. A couple groups are going to Devil's Hideout tonight to kill the vampires there."

"That's just crazy," Relena laughed though she showed nothing of her inner panic.

"Crazy or not it's what's going to happen. And it's no laughing matter. Those creatures are going to die tonight." Heero told her confidently.

"You mean that innocent people are going to die tonight. All that frequent that bar are goths and if you had done any research at all on the place you would know that." Relena told him coolly.

"It doesn't really matter what I believe or don't believe the fact of the matter remains that Devil's Hideout will be attacked tonight. And for some reason that I can't understand I am compelled to warn you, Queen Relena."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
